Jump City High
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: The Goths were in the corner being creepy. The wannabes were pining. The loner was being annoying. The geeks were being weirdoes. The populars were being popular. I guess you could say it was a normal day at Jump City High. That is, until she walked in. My name is Kori Anders and this is the story of how one girl took everything from me. BBTer Cybee Hotgent RaeX KFJinx RobStar
1. My Name Is Kori Anders

Don't own the Teen Titans!

So this story is dedicated to Ravens dark master! You want to hear a funny story? When I didn't have an account yet on this site, I read this story. It was called Specials High! It was one of the best stories on this site I have ever read! And I idolized the author in my head, and their little heart profile picture with lightning in it!

So, one day (when I had already made an account), I get this review from someone who says they really love all of my stories, but I shrugged it off (I think I was busy making a sandwich or something…). Then, when I went back to respond to the review, I saw the little heart profile picture! I freaked! It was Ravens dark master!

And now, here we are, close friends on this site! So, that was supposed to be a cute story, but in the end it turned out kind of stalkerish! Oh well, enjoy the story Ravens dark master!

Just to be clear, this is **AU** in a **high school** setting, which will become apparent in the prologue below! (**No one has any powers either!**)

Ages (Oldest on left):

17/Senior year- Victor Stone (Cyborg), Karen Beecher (Bumblebee)

16/Junior year- Jason Todd (Red X), Richard Grayson (Robin), Rachael Roth (Raven)

15/Sophomore Year- Kori Anders (Starfire), Jennifer Hex (Jinx), Tara Markov (Terra), Wally West (Kid Flash), Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)

14/Freshman Year- Tyler Johnson (Hotspot), Antonia Monetti (Argent)

So, there's going to be several pairings in this! That's why it's not specified in the archive, but here they are:

Gar/Tara- BB/Terra

Wally/Jen- KF/Jinx

Jason/Rachael- X/Rae

Richard/Kori- Rob/Star

Tyler/Toni- Hotspot/Argent

Vic/Karen- Cyborg/Bee

On with the prologue! (It's going to be short since it's a prologue!)

* * *

I guess you could say it was a normal day at Jump City High. The Goths were still in the corner being creepy. The wannabes were still pining. The loner was still being annoying. The geeks were still being weirdoes. And most importantly, the populars were still being, well, popular.

But then, she walked in. She walked in and ruined everything. If I had known how much damage she would cause I would have stopped her right there. If I had known she would've turned the school around, that she would have dropped this treacherous idea of equality in their minds, she wouldn't have gotten past the first step.

But, she looked so innocent. So unimportant and insignificant that I let her in, and she got her chance to ruin my life. Everything was lost the minute she walked through the door, my world crumbled. It fell to shambles.

My name is Kori Anders, ex head cheerleader, ex homecoming queen, ex miss popular, and this is the story of how one tiny, insignificant loser took that all away from me. This is the story of how Tara Markov took everything away from me.

* * *

So, if you're interested, click that follow button and review to tell me if you like the direction this is going in! And yes, **Terra and Starfire are the main characters of this story.** There's a poll on my profile about which of my stories you guys like best! I know it's too early to vote for this one but you might want to save your vote until this has more added to it!

One more thing: The groups that everyone is in will be revealed soon!


	2. Detention, Perfection, and the Move

Don't own the Teen Titans…

As stated before, this story is dedicated to Raven's Dark Master! You're amazing! :)

By the way, **TTTTTTTTTTTT means** a **POV change**!

* * *

Detention was not fun. There was really nothing else to say. I don't belong here, I didn't really do anything bad! I forgot to lock my locker for Pete's sake! Since when was that a detention punishable offense?!

I'm Jason Todd. I can't be in here. My brother was perfect. My rich dad would kill me to put it in simple terms.

I looked around. Most people in this room about scared me to death. Goths made up the majority. There were about three of them. My brother had always been around to shield me from the weirdoes of the school. I felt a little helpless without him.

"Hey handsome." A girl leaned over her desk. Black hair, red highlights, mildly attractive I guess.

I tried to remain calm. "Fuck you."

"Please do." Toni smirked. The door burst open.

"Oh come on, Principal Wilson! I didn't do anything that bad!" A girl exclaimed as she was thrown into the room.

"Last time I checked, stealing all the male teachers pants was bad." Was all the principal said as he slammed the door shut. I desperately wanted him to come back, and get me out of here but of course that didn't happen.

I gulped. It was Rachael Roth. Apparently, she got detention every Saturday, and for bad shit too. I'm sure stealing pants was one of the least harmless things she's ever done.

Even the Goths tensed at her presence, all of them avoiding her gaze while she passed to take a seat. She was feared alright.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, you were about to fuck me." The girl from before started her antics again.

"Leave him alone Monetti." A feminine voice rang from the back of the class. It was none other than Rachael Roth with her legs crossed on top of her desk, relaxed as ever.

"Why don't you just stick to your own damn business Rachael?" The Monetti girl was clearly annoyed.

The other girl simply raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

Monetti squeaked, "Nothing!" And was quickly back to her own desk. Looks like she wasn't so tough. Ha!

Rachael merely nodded at me. I took in her features: long, straight black hair, grey eyes, skinny. She simply wore a black tank top, black flat ankle boots and jean shorts.

I shrugged, she didn't seem as scary as everyone thought. Maybe she was even nice, I mean she did just save me from a lust attack.

And that sums up my day at detention. Though, Rachael Roth did catch my eye, I was intrigued.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

It was just another normal day for me. Being gorgeous and popular as usual.

"Oh Kori, you look so gorgeous!" Cheerleaders fawn around me. Oh, how lovely I am.

"Hey baby." And the final touch. My boyfriend of course, Richard Grayson. That's right, the Richard Grayson, school quarterback, perfect boy, was my boyfriend! Eep!

Life was perfect. I was perfect.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTT

"Mom, you're kidding me, right?!" I exclaimed to the older woman across the counter.

"Tara, Jump is a nice city! Trust me, you won't miss Steel that much!" She replied.

"So you're serious?" I asked in defeat, my knees giving out under me as my body connected with the sofa.

"Look Terra, I know it's hard. It's been tough on both of us. The divorce took a toll on me too-" I couldn't listen anymore. She had already driven my dad away, and now she was trying to destroy my life. Didn't the witch have anything better to do than make me miserable?

So I ran. Ran up the stairs. To my room, my sanctuary. The one place in this house away from her. What was she trying to do? I didn't need to move. I didn't want to move.

* * *

So, as I was writing the next chapter, I found Star/Kori's POV to be the most interesting actually. She refers to everyone by their school "social status". It's weird, Raven's my favorite but I'm kind of avoiding her POV.

And of course, the characters' back stories are nice to think of and write since I can relate people I know and myself. Of course, every character has more than one layer to them so it'll be nice to see what's behind Terra's scorn for her mom or Kori's large ego in the future. Anyways, review!


	3. The New Girl

I don't own the Titans!

So as stated before, story dedicated to Raven's Dark Master! Love ya!

Also, I said Kori's POV was interesting last chapter because she refers to everyone by their social group. You'll see that shine through in this chapter and the future!

By the way, the **TTTTTT means a POV change**! Sometimes, it'll change to normal too where no one's narrating!

* * *

I was nervous. Very nervous.

"Have a good day Tara!" With that, my mom sped off. Evil demon.

I've never done this before. My friends had been my friends since we were two at my last town. All you needed to do was share some glue, and bam!, instant friend! Oh, how I missed those days! Oh well, this couldn't be that hard could it?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey babe…" Ugh, those loser Goths were so sleazy.

"Fuck off weirdo." I simply said, and sped up my pace. Freaks.

"Leave her Tyler!" Another Gothic girl said behind him, "She's not worth it!"

"Hey Kori!" I turned to see, wait what was his name again?

"Hi…" He had books in his hand. Okay, so he was a nerd, but what was his name?

"Garfield. I'm in your biology class. Told you to meet me here." Garfield? Hm, could have sworn his name was Bradley…

"Oh yeah, do you have my homework?" He held out a piece of paper which I quickly snatched out of his hands, and walked away.

"You're welcome!" What did he just say?

"You're welcome? Listen here you little dork: you should be thanking me for even touching the same paper that you touched. Clear?"

"There's no need to be so mean to him. He did do your homework after all." Whose annoying, squeaky voice was that? Whoever it was, they were so dead.

I turned and saw a short, blonde haired girl standing behind me in jean shorts and a T shirt. Oh well, must be trailer trash.

"And who are you?" I asked, allowing irritation to show in my face.

"My name is Tara Markov. I'm new here." I smirked evilly.

"Richard! Baby come here!" My stud of a boyfriend walked towards me with his little brother.

"Yeah cutie?" He smiled at me.

"This is Tara. She's new here. Why don't you give her a Jump City High welcome?" Dick smirked.

"I would love to Kori." He raised his fist.

"Why don't you leave her alone Dick wad?" I would recognize that incredibly irritating voice anywhere. She was the only one who even had enough fighting skills, verbal and physical, to stop Richard...

"Loner!" I turned and addressed the girl in brown boots, a purple shirt, and jeans. Did she even try to look nice?

"My name is Rachael, Kori." She snarled.

"Whatever. Why don't you keep being your weird self, and fuck off so I can deal with the new meat?"

"I said to leave her alone." She glared at me. Damn, that girl always knew how to get under my skin. Richard saw my frustration and dropped his fist, deciding to take matters into his own hands.

"And she said fuck off Rachael. Why don't you go home to mommy? Oh yeah, because she's dead!"

"You're an ass Grayson." She spat and walked away.

"That was cold man." Jason, Richard's little brother said to him.

"She'll get over it, doesn't she always?" I shrugged and he took off after the weirdo.

"I swear your brother's so sensitive, you sure he doesn't have a vagina?" Richard smirked, and turned to the blonde chick again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey wait!" Jason exclaimed behind Rachael as he chased after her on the field. Ever since that detention he didn't want her to think lowly of him. Others were fine, but her, for some reason, he didn't want her to think he was shallow. He caught up to her, and grabbed her arm.

"What you did back there, standing up for that girl I mean, it was really brave." He said.

"So? It doesn't matter. As long as there's people like you and your friends out there, anything I do won't make a difference." Rachael spat. They locked eyes.

All of a sudden, a loud smacking noise rang out through the entire school. Everyone stopped. Richard had hit the new girl. And hard. Rachael twisted out of his grip, and ran away. Jason sighed. He was sick of being one of the mean guys. He made his way back to his brother and Kori.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pain. My head ached, and my gut burned. I felt dizzy. My vision blurred as hot tears rolled down my cheek. My body connected with something cold, something hard. The ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" A blonde, short guy ran up to me. I felt myself slipping away as I heard another voice join the boy.

"What happened?"

"Richard Grayson beat her up…"

* * *

Review!

Just to be clear, only the following people are already in a relationship:

Dick/Kori

Vic/Karen (Will be later introduced)

No one else is.

Ah, so Richard's Jason's perfect brother!

So I like this since for once other people's problems are shining through besides Raven's. I do have to admit it's nice!

Anyways, we've seen the loner (Rachael), the populars (Jason, Rich, and Kori), the Goths (Toni, Tyler, and one more who will be later revealed), the new kid (Tara), and the nerds (Garfield and his friend who asked what happened at the end of this chapter who will be revealed next chapter).

So somewhere in the next three chapters, the wannabes will be revealed. Next chapter will probably focus on Terra and the nerds. You'll also see more of the Goths, they'll play a bigger part in the future. Also, usually I show Argent and Raven as friends but in this story you can see a rivalry between the goths and Rachael.

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	4. The Nerds

Don't own Teen Titans…

Thank you to XxxGirlInBlackxxX, guestperson, Alchemist15, Snix7, Ravens dark master, and reviewergirl101 for reviewing! Love ya guys!

guestperson- Thanks! Here's more!

This story is dedicated to the amazing Ravens dark master!

Remember, **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT= POV Change!**

* * *

I huffed as Wally and I released the girl's body onto the bed in the nurses' office. The woman came and looked her over quickly.

"Just a few bruises, other than that she'll be fine." The nurse smiled quickly, and walked off.

I took in the girl's features. Her hair was a bright blonde, and her eyes an innocent blue. She was lying there so peacefully. The only blemish on her light skin was the bruise on her cheek from where, I'm assuming, Dick's fist hit.

She slowly began to stir.

"Huh? What's going on?" She shot up.

"Woah. Relax." Wally soothed her.

"Where am I?" She grabbed her head, and laid back down on the bed.

"The nurses' office. You got beat up by Richard Grayson."

"Oh yeah, that moronic asshole. Who does he think he is?"

"The most 'popular' guy in school who leads us all with a kind, yet iron hand." Wally joked, "I'm Wally West, and this is Gar. We're better known as the nerds of the school." He held out his hand.

The girl shook it, "I'm Tara. Proclaimed the 'new meat' by that chick with red hair."

"Oh yeah, that's Kori. The school's bitch of a queen bee." I explained.

"Now, Gar, let's be polite. Kori is Richard's compassionate and beautiful queen." We all laughed.

The bell rang.

"And the torture begins." Wally rolled his eyes.

"What's your first class?" I asked Tara.

"Um, World History with Mr. Mod."

"We have that class next too, let's go!" Wally exclaimed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I arrived into Mr. Mod's class, and looked around.

Let's see: Goths, nerds, and more Goths. Then, my eye caught something that made me smirk. A blonde tramp sitting next to the nerds. Time to have some fun.

"Hey new kid!" I exclaimed and approached her desk.

"Uh oh, it's Kori." One of the nerds turned away as I walked over. What was his name again? Bradley? Gofer? Something with a G. Oh, well doesn't matter.

"What do you want Kori?" The red head nerd spoke up.

"None of your business geek. I just want to talk to the new girl." I smirked and turned to the girl who was looking down.

"Look at me." I said in a steel voice. She didn't comply.

"I said, look at me!" I commanded and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at me. I smirked as I saw a huge black and blue mark across her cheek.

She smacked my hand away. Her blue eyes widened, in fear I'm presuming.

"Why, you little, how dare you-"

"Alright, time to start class, you annoying little duckies…"

I glared at Tara one final time, and walked to my seat. I did not like that girl, she would have to learn a lesson or two in the etiquette of Jump City High. Lesson 1, nobody, and I mean nobody messes with Kori Anders.

* * *

Uh oh! Review! So, now we know everyone and what group they're in besides one of the Goths and the wannabes. I'm thinking somewhere in the near future, we'll meet the wannabes, and Rachael will probably confront the nerds and Tara!


	5. Jennifer Hex

Don't own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Senior year- Victor Stone, Karen Beecher

Junior year- Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Rachael Roth

Sophomore Year- Kori Anders, Jennifer Hex, Tara Markov, Wally West, Garfield Logan

Freshman Year- Tyler Johnson, Antonia Monetti

Reminder: **TTTTT means POV change!**

* * *

"So, how exactly did Kori become so powerful?" I hear Tara ask beside me in the lunch line.

"Now, that is a loaded question." I joked, stock piling my plate with food.

Gar glared at me, "Well, there used to be no cliques and groups at the beginning of Freshmen year, but when second semester started after winter break, Kori came back like- like-"

I could tell he was at a loss for words so I spoke up, "Like she is now."

Gar nodded, and continued, "Nobody knows why. Nobody knows how. She just became obsessed with 'power' and a school 'class' system. Eventually, everyone got caught up in her little crusade. The first one being Richard Grayson. Now, we're all divided into different 'classes', and falling into line behind Kori."

Tara looked at us in confusion, "Wait so you're telling me that, just randomly, out of the blue, Kori Anders became queen bee- diva spectacular?"

I nodded at her, and lifted my lunch tray to start walking to a table.

All of a sudden, I felt pressure connect with my chest, and my food slip out of my grasp. Milk met my head, and the liquid spread all through my hair.

"I'm so sorry!" I immediately yell.

I look up, and see none other than Jennifer Hex, one of the scariest girls in school, standing there was lasagna all over her shirt.

"Oho!" I see Tara trying to contain laughter behind me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going prep boy?" Jen glares at me and walks off.

I sigh, and start walking to the bathroom.

Tara obviously saw my saddened expression because as I started to leave the cafeteria, I heard her say to Gar,

"Is Wally ok?"

"Yeah, he's just had this crush on Jen since like third grade."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I feel bad for Wally. Poor guy, that girl didn't even seem like she knew who we was. I sit down at a table with Gar.

"So, back to Anders."

Gar sighed, "What do you want to know about her Tara?"

"What do I want to know about her? Don't you want to know more about her? Like what sent her over the edge? People don't just become pre- Madonna's, at least, not to this extent, in a week of blissfulness. Something had to have happened over that winter break. Don't you want to know what?" I exclaimed.

"This is a very dangerous path."

"What? Investigating a little? I don't see how that could be bad."

"Look, Kori already hates you, there's no reason to go and tick her off even more."

I sigh, and momentarily give up. Maybe Wally will be more receptive to my idea.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING!**

Look like we just met the last Goth! We'll see the wannabes soon!

Oh, and anybody noticed the improvements made to the site? Loving it! :D


	6. The Start of New Friendships

I do not own Teen Titans!

AAAAAAAAAAH! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all of the lovely reviews!

Thanks to I'm the Wykkyd Angel, TexMurphy, animalsavior, 2redmouse2, Snix7, KeepCalmAndLoveRedHood, kuraimaho, PetrichorGirl13, and I love RaeRedx for reviewing! Love ya guys!

Remember, **TTTTTTTTTTTT is a POV change!**

* * *

I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Jason, quit being such a prick and do it."

"No way, Rich. That's just plain cruel." His tone was solid, and his eyes met mine.

"Since when have you cared?" I asked him.

"Since I realized how much the stuff we do hurts people."

I rolled my eyes again, "Fine. I'll do it myself."

I began to walk away when I felt him grab my arm.

"When did you become Kori's bitch?" I paused.

"Since when did you become such a pussy?" I ripped my arm from his grasp.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I smiled as the football flew out of my hand. Today was a beautiful day, even if I was stuck in school.

I smiled over at Karen. She was frantically running after the long pass. She was so cute. Though, she would kill me if I admitted it. She wasn't the whole 'adorable' type.

"Victor, you asshole." She yelled back at me. This made me smile even more.

"Sorry Kar, I overestimated how far I was supposed to throw."

"No shit Sherlock."

And then, there came disaster, otherwise known as Kori Anders, ruining this lovely day.

"Oh hey wannabes." She stopped, and smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, "Kori, how many times do I have to tell you? We don't care about your stupid school popularity system."

She smirked, "Only because you're not on top of it."

I was about to respond when a voice beat me to it.

"On top of what? Your boyfriend? Because I hear Sammy Davids is."

Kori scowled, and turned, "You know what loner? No one-"

She was interrupted when a girl ran out of the school building screaming, covered in purple dye. I frowned as I realized it was none other than Sammy Davids.

Kori smirked, "Good job Richie." She called to Dickwad, and turned to Karen, the girl who had just arrived, and I.

"Looks like that problem is taken care of." She turned and walked away.

I looked at the girl who had just spoken back to Kori. She had black hair, and grey eyes. She seemed scary, but I knew better than to go around judging people.

"Hi, I'm Victor Stone, and this is my girlfriend, Karen Beecher."

She rolled her eyes, "Rachael Roth, bye." She walked away.

"Hey, wait!" I called to her.

"If you ever need help with Anders, you know who to come to."

She turned and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She continued leaving.

I smiled. I knew nothing about this girl but I already liked her. Her personality seemed so different, plus standing up to Kori Anders? Anyone who did that was already my friend.

* * *

Oooh! I see friendship beginning! Maybe Rachael won't be a loner for long! Oh, and if everyone hates Kori, I do have to wonder how she's still so 'powerful'?

Sorry for the short chapter! Homework! **Review! Pretty, pretty please!**

So, now we've met everyone!

Wannabes- Karen, Victor

Populars- Richard, Jason, Kori

Loner- Rachael

New Girl- Tara

Goths- Jennifer, Tyler, Toni

Nerds- Garfield, Wally


End file.
